1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a controller for controlling a lighting display including strings of decorative lights such as holiday lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decorative light strings are used as decorations inside and outside of residences, stores, and other commercial establishments, especially during various holidays and/or seasons such as Christmas and Halloween. Elaborate displays typically include more than one section or string of lights, each section of the display being separately plugged into a power outlet. Each section of lights may include two or more smaller sections or strings of lights connected in series. To enhance the display, a controller may be attached to each section such that the individual lights of that section are turned on and off in a sequence to create blinking, chasing, or random effects. Accordingly, each individual section displays a pattern of illumination. However, the sections are typically not synchronized with each other. The resultant overall display, while striking, may appear unorganized and chaotic which is undesirable.